YOU BELONG WITH ME
by LUVTAANGPHAN12
Summary: I'M NEW SO GIVE ME FEED BACK.MODERN DAY FIC-TOPH WANTS ANNG TO BELONG WITH HER.CUTE FLUFFY-YOU BELONG WITH ME BY TAYLOR SWIFT SOME OF THE WORDING IS wrong but its still good


THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME

You're on the phone and your girlfriend she's upset she's going on about something that you said she doesn't get your humor like I do.

What Menng it was just a joke Menng, Menng argh Aang hangs up the phone. What is the matter? Toph asked. I told Menng this joke and she got mad at it .She doesn't get your humor like I do .Toph said I know that's right Aang says. Toph blushes.

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do

Toph's in the room listening to her iPod touch she listen to Your a Jerk by NEW BOYZ The kind that Menng doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleaches dreaming about the day when you wake and find that what you're looking had been for has been here the whole time. If you can see that I'm that the who understand you been here all along why can't you see you belong with me.

The whole GAang was at Aang's track race and Toph there with him good luck when Toph saw Menng the cheer captain with a short skirt on coming that way when looked at her self and she had a t-shirt in thinking about the day he would wake up and see he belongs with her.

Walk in the streets with you a your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing at a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy and you've have a smile that can light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

Aang's walking down the street with he's worn out jeans and saw Toph read a book with her glasses on he puts a strand of hair behind her ear. He sits next to Toph and we're laughing at the park bench and she's thinking to herself hey be this easy. And Aang starts to smile, Toph thinks his smile lights up the whole town but she hasn't seen it in a while.

You say you fine I know you better than that and what you doing with a girl like that. She wears high heels I wear sneakers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time if you can see that the that understand you been here along so why can't you see you belong with me

Toph walks in on Aang being mad. What the matter Toph says. Nothing Aang says. I know you better than that its Menng .she says. Aang sighs. What are you doing with a girl like that if see treats you bad.(Toph thinking)( she wear higher heals and I wear sneakers I'm steal dreaming about the day when you wake and understand the you belong with me.)Aang says I don't know.

I remember driving to your house in the middle of the night standing by and waiting at your back door all this time how you not know. I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry.

Twinkle toes let me in I'm at your back door Toph called. Why did you call at two am in the morning? Menng broke up with me Toph gives him a hug" you're not going to ray on me are you Twinkle Toes "Aang laughs at the remark leaving Toph thinking you belong with me. (Menng and Aang soon got back together.)

I know your favorite songs and you tell about your dreams. Think I know where you belong 'think it's with me.

On The Phone

Toph are you going to the prom. Aang , I don't do proms Toph says. Oh I wish you came tonight well by Menng needs mean hangs up. I'll show Menng Toph said as she took off her glasses. AT THE PROM. When Toph walked down the stairs everyone was amazed then Toph walked up to Aang and showed him the text that said I love you and Aang did the same that's when Menng said your leaving me for her. Yes Aang said and kissed Toph with passion in front of Menng and said I had a dream of this song. I understand you I've been here all along you belong with me Toph said with a cute smirk. They kissed again and danced to You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back, all this time how you not know. Baby, you belonged with me. Have you ever just thought Aang you belonged with Toph?

I DON'T OWN ATLA AND PLEASE REVIEW ;)


End file.
